I'll always be there
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: A sad story about Muriel, Red and Horned about how they lost their parents. (They didn't show their parents in the movie)


Muriel as she is now 20 years of age she is now in the rain looking for her mother (Martha) - she has black long hair like Muriel, she has the same eyes that Muriel has, and her father (George) - has brown short hair and has hazel eyes.

"Mother! father!" Muriel shouted as she was looking for her mother and father then she saw a tree that fell and then she cut it in half then she saw her mother had scars on her legs and arms, she was beat up by the Sherif. Muriel race to her mother.

"Mother, are you ok?"

"I'm not ok Muriel, Sherif beat me up...to kill you. But he had no time, he ran away when it was about to rain."

"Mother, please get up." Muriel said as she was growing sadness on her body and heart.

"I don't know if I can, my leg might be broken Muriel." Martha said.

"We can go for help, we can fix you. Please mother get up please!" Muriel sobbed as Martha treid to get up.

"I'll try Muriel, then we may go for help." Martha said but her body was so weak she fell on the muddy ground with blood mixing with the rain's water Muriel got closer to her mother.

"No mother please, just try again. You can do it. I know you can, mother please don't do this." Muriel sobbed again.

"Muriel, this is my time to pass now. You must take my place as queen of all the witches." Martha said as she kissed Muriel her daughter for the last time.

"Mother, I can't what if I'm bad at it?" Muriel asked.

"You'll do fine sweet heart, I know that."

"No mother, I want you to be here with me. Just a couple more years, you have to be with me." Muriel cried as tears starting to run down her face and landed on her mother's dark blue dress.

"Don't worry Muriel, I'll always be there whenever you need me. Even we can't see each other, but you may see my spirit someday, I want you to go on your life. Take care of Horned and Red; they need you the most as big sister of this family, I'll always be there for you." Martha said.

"I will take care of my sisters, I will talk to your spirit. I will go on with my sister; I still have them at my side, and I know you'll always be there for me."

"I love you so much Muriel, me and your father can't lose you."

"But mother, please stay with me. I love you mother; more than life itself, I need to learn more from you." Muriel said then more tears were forming in her eyes.

"You learn what you need to know Muriel; I love you more than life itself too. I will stay with you as my spirit rose, you'll learn more as you go on with or without your father. Now this is what you're learning is how to say goodbye." Martha then closed her eyes as more blood as prouing out of her wounds.

Muriel then started to cry she cried on her mother's body and knew she needs to go on.

Then a day later Muriel slepted with her mother's body as she woke up the rain had stopped and puddles were everywhere and her mother was dead then Muriel saw Horned and Red wondering why was Muriel in the rain last night.

"Muriel, why were you in the cold last night...oh.." Red then saw that their mother had died last night Red

came down to Muriel's level with Horned and Muriel started to cry again as Red started to get tears too and Horned got them too as all 3 witches had a sad cry together as a sorrow to their loss.

* * *

2 years after Martha had died Muriel is now 22 years old and she never forgot about her loss of her mother with her sisters at her side, she was never alone.

But one day at another rainiy day Muriel was with her father on their horses and they were trying to get home.

"Muriel! stay with me!" George shouted as he and Muriel were not close to each other.

"I will father!" Muriel said as the rain got louder then George's horse was getting startled more.

"Muriel! go find your sisters back in the cave! I'll catch up to you!"

Muriel heard what her father said as she galloped all the way home by the time Muriel got home to her sisters she was soked.

"Muriel, where's dad?" Red asked.

"I have to go find him." Muriel said.

"Wait Muriel, I'll go with you. It may be dangerous."

"I'll stay here." Horned said.

"Red you can come with me, let's go find my dad."

Then Red and Muriel ran out in the rain again to look for their father.

In the rain near town it was foggy they can barely see and hear their father and his horse he was on.

"DAD!" Red shouted as she and Muriel saw their dad's body was on the ground Red and Muriel went to their father's body.

"Dad, get up. dad wake up! dad!" Red shouted as she knew with Muriel that their father is now dead along with their mother 2 years ago.

"Help! somebody! anybody please help!" shouted Muriel as she and Red started to cry and they burried their faces in their father's body as the spirit of Red and Muriel's father in the sky with their mother.

_"Red Muriel, Me and your mother passed now. And you must take care of your other sister and stay together, I'll always be there for you." George's spirit said._

"We will do that."

"We'll stay strong with our hearts." Muriel said.

"We'll stay together because; we have each other." Red said.

Then the next day Horned found out that their father was killed by his horse because the horse was more scared then him.

Then the witches had a sad cry for their father that now he's gone they never forget their mother and father's death.

The end


End file.
